


Curses Can Be Fun, Right?

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Catholic School, Curses, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Meg, Humor, School Uniforms, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Castiel are hunting partners and they get hit with a curse by some teenage witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses Can Be Fun, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> For this year's spn_bigpretzel Spring Fic Exchange. Art by the talented twisted_slinky.

Cas was different now. He’d been a hundred kinds of different over the years she’d known him, but as a human, he was much different than he’d ever been before. 

 

Meg was pretty much the same, she thought. Without the powers, of course, which sucked, but she didn’t _feel_ like her personality had changed much. She was still easily annoyed, prone to losing her temper over small things, and completely gone on Castiel. On _Cas_ , she reminded herself. He got pissy if anyone called him Castiel now, like he didn’t want to be associated with the angel he used to be. She’d had to drop the ‘Clarence’ nickname too, once he figured out the reference. 

 

Thankfully, they were both much more inclined to act on their attraction to each other. Years of unresolved tension melted away when they finally added a physical aspect to their relationship, much to the chagrin of their unintentional matchmakers. Dean and Sam didn’t understand it, but valiantly avoided making any negative comments; Meg knew that was for Cas’ sake and not for hers. The fact that they tolerated her presence was about as much as she could hope for. 

 

So they were happy like this, at least it seemed that way to Meg. Cas was completely (sometimes uncomfortably) honest about his feelings, about what he wanted and didn’t want, about what he liked and didn’t like. That was fine with Meg; it’s not like she was gonna cry when he said her lipstick made her skin look too pale or told her she needed a shower when she came back from a run. 

 

Stupid human bodies, they needed _so much maintenance_ , it was infuriating. And not just that, but now she was vulnerable in a way she’d never been before. Cas was vulnerable too. 

 

Which is how they ended up in their current situation. One of the first times they’d taken a case on their own, it seemed like they’d picked an easy one. Witches were sometimes pretty dangerous but it looked like this was just a group of teenage girls who’d gotten their hands on some powerful spells. Meg figured she could scare the fuck out of them, and Cas would be happy that there was no killing or grave desecration involved. 

 

It was strange how touchy Cas was about disturbing dead bodies. You’d think of all people, he’d realize a dead body was just a thing, their souls or whatever long gone, but he was still terribly uncomfortable dealing with a corpse. 

 

Anyway. Witches. Silly teenagers in over their heads. Move in, scare them shitless, go home. Until the (maybe not so dumb) kids figured they were being tailed, and threw one of their nasty spells at Cas and Meg. 

 

When she opened her eyes, she immediately cataloged her surroundings. Looked like a room in a school, textbooks stacked on metal shelves against the back wall, a jumble of old desks in the corner, Cas just starting to stir and wearing something vaguely similar to his old ‘holy tax accountant’ look but without the jackets. And it was, definitely, it was Cas, but he was _young_ , that kind of almost-a-man-but-not-quite-yet thing that older teenage boys had going on. He opened his eyes as she was contemplating his clean-shaven face and immediately she knew he wasn’t the only one who didn’t look like they had when they got there. 

 

“Meg”, he whispered, “you appear to be much…younger.” As he straightened up and started to recover, he continued, “Your clothes are similar to those of the young ladies we were following earlier.”

 

“And your clothes are ridiculous”, she replied, annoyed that she hadn’t noticed. Looking down, she saw a pleated blue-yellow-gray plaid skirt and a white shirt buttoned all the way to the top, accessorized by white socks and real live black and white saddle Oxfords. “Those bitches turned us into…what? Their classmates?” The girls had attended some kind of private religious school, she hadn’t paid much attention to what kind, but apparently Cas had. 

 

“Apparently so. Their school is run by the Catholic diocese of Wichita. These seem to be the standard uniforms, and you look to be the correct age to attend high school.”

 

“Yeah, well so do you, sweetness. You’d think at a Catholic school, these kids would have learned some freaking Latin. They turned us into _teenagers_!”

 

“This is unsettling. A de-aging spell is much more powerful than a couple of ignorant girls ought to be able to pull off. Either they are much more experienced than we originally thought, or they just threw a random curse at us and hoped it would keep us off their backs for a while.”

 

Meg was furious. “Cas, I know we said no killing, but when we catch up to them, can I at least punch one? Hard? In the face?”

 

When his answer was not immediately forthcoming, she studied his expression. He looked…well, she wasn’t sure exactly what that was, but it wasn’t angry. “What? How ridiculous do I look?”, she asked, knowing Cas was going to tell her the unvarnished truth. He had nothing to worry about in that department, he just looked like a handsome young man with the same messy dark hair and blue eyes she’d always found attractive. 

 

“Beautiful, Meg, of course, as you always are. In a slightly different way. Softer? I don’t know. Still, you’re just – you’re Meg, you look like _you_ , just younger.” Moving toward her, he continued, “Vibrant. Healthy. So pretty.”  


Damn, if someone had told Meg a few years ago that one day she’d be a sucker for sweet talk, she’d have lit them up without a second of hesitation. Now, it made her weak in the knees. 

 

When Cas was close enough, he placed his palm against her cheek. “I want to kiss you, but I don’t know if that’s…are we old enough to kiss?”

 

Laughing and leaning into his touch, she said, “We’re still the same age as we were when we got here, Cas. But even with the spell, I’d estimate we’re at least sixteen. That’s plenty old enough for kissing”, she finished, moving in for a kiss that started slowly but turned deeper within a minute or so. 

 

Cas pulled back and said, “We shouldn’t get distracted. This situation – I don’t know how we can complete our task like this. Though I suppose the spell-casters didn’t realize they’d give us the advantage of being able to blend in here, while they’re at school.”

 

“That’s a damn good point. Anyway, I’m pretty sure I don’t have to look like an adult to be able to intimidate those kids into leaving spell books alone”, Meg said with confidence. They spent the rest of the afternoon discreetly keeping their eye on the girls and trying to avoid authority figures who might realize they didn’t belong there. 

 

Catching up to the teens as they nervously tried to figure out their next move while smoking cigarettes behind the cafeteria wasn’t difficult. It took less than ten minutes of Cas’ intensity and Meg’s threats to have all three of the girls handing over their books and notes, swearing they’d never _never ever_ even think about getting into something like this again. Meg was glad they’d gotten their point across so easily, but a little disappointed that she didn’t get to punch any of them. Cas, of course, couldn’t leave well enough alone and started in on a lecture about smoking before he was cut off. 

 

“I know we just made you ladies promise never to use magic again, but just this one last time”, Meg told them, “you’ll need to take off this de-aging thing or whatever it is.”

 

Nervously, the girl with curly red hair who’d been carrying the spell books in her backpack replied, with her eyes cast down to the parking lot, “We can’t.” When she saw the looks on Cas and Meg’s faces, she quickly added, “I’m sorry, really, we all are. But…this one’s supposed to go away on its own in a day or so. If there’s a way to reverse the effects, we don’t know what it is”, she finished, slowly taking small steps backward until she was practically hiding behind her two friends. 

 

With another round of _try it again and see what happens_ , they let the girls obey their instinct and turn to run away as fast as they could. 

 

As soon as the teens were out of sight, Meg gave Cas a good once-over and said, “You know, a lot of people find the school uniform look sexy.”

 

Smiling, Cas moved toward her and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse. “I can certainly see why”, he said, running his fingers over the hem of her skirt. “Let’s head home and enjoy it while it lasts, what do you say?”

 

A triumphant Meg hauled him in by his tie for a heated and passionate kiss. “Never thought there might be a curse with good side effects. I always did like you in a tie, Cas.”


End file.
